Lost realms
by Arda-Thinlaithiel
Summary: A story of what happen before the fellowship was formed. What if there were infinite realities & infinite realms and an ancient gate connected them all from one source. Read on to learn more about this gate and how it connects middle earth with Allyon.
1. the gate of fates

Disclaimer: All things J.R.R Tolkien are sadly not mine. Not even  
close. However Tannari is. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The sky was dark with the exception of a half moon covered by grey clouds giving the moon an eerie glow. Suddenly out of nowhere a thunderous clap was heard, lighting began to center around a grassy field. Those who saw the storm would have thought nothing of it were it not for the lighting and it's color. Colors of blue and purple flashed across the sky and the thunder became louder until it was joined by a females cry. After the thunder died down so did the cry but only long enough for the cry alone to be carried over the surrounding mountains. As the storm cleared a lone figure stood naked in the middle of a field under a now cloudless sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Elrond, Gilgalad and Galadriel all woke up with a jolt in their individual beds out of a soundless sleep all sensing a momentary surge of power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Taking a few deep breaths she desperately tried to slow her breathing. Opening her eyes she looked around. The spell had worked she was now in a new realm, which one she wasn't sure the spell she had used was very old and was done in haste.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
She ran as fast as she could or as fast as her gown would allow her to the gate of fates. It was a large circle of white stone that had moss growing all over it and a small alter with a silver bowl in front of it full of dragon's blood. She reached the alter slammed the book down and whispered a spell that ignited the dragons blood then flipped through the pages to the spell she needed. The grove she was in was peaceful and empty at the moment but not for long a war was still going on and her people had been put right in the middle of it, being guardians of peace it was only natural. But her people were now all dead or dying, betrayed by one of their own. That one instilled fear in the other 4 great cities of her realm that were already on the brink of war with each other. When two or more warring peoples have a common enemy they tend to over look their differences. This traitor of her home (an Island called Allyon) was someone all had trusted and her name now suited the blackness of her heart Raven. Raven had convinced the other cities that her people (possessors of great power, power that had been forgotten by all but her people) would use the power they have to rule and basically dominate all the other cities forcing their inhabitants into slavery. Raven united these cities under one common purpose to destroy Allyon and all it's people. Under Ravens command Allyon was overrun. The warriors, sorceresses, and priestesses of Allyon tried all they could to convince the very people they had spent their lives protecting that Ravens accusations were untrue but in the end fear won and Allyon was in flames. Tannari had been Allyons greatest warrior queen she was also taught in the ways of a sorceress but now she fled from a hopeless battle. She hated the idea of running from any battle but her advisors convinced her to leave saying that their ways would be lost if someone didn't survive and being a part of a prophesy wasn't helping either. Apparently she was to bare a child that would be the savior of realms. These reasons were the only things that had given her feet flight.  
She began chanting and the symbols on the gate began to glow a bright blue. The space inside the circle began to pool with lighting and purple mist. The sound of advancing soldiers made her turn and Raven came into view. Tannari throw the book into the fire completing the spell then turned to Raven a glared giving her an unspoken promise that this was far from over then jumped through the gate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked down and realized why she was so cold her clothing had been burnt off leaving nothing but her jewelry and weapons. Luckily her hair was long enough to cover her. She tried to focus on her surroundings only to be hit by a strong wave of nausea, her eyes began to cloud over and she realized she was losing consciousness. Quickly grabbing her weapons she stumbled to the nearest tree she could find that would hold her wait and hide her from unfriendly eyes. It took everything she had to climb the tree but was grateful we she had found a good enough place and laid down she would have to find clothing and food in the morning much to the protest of her stomach. She closed her eye letting sleep claim her weary body.  
  
A/N: Well here it is. I know it's short but I'm really new at this so bear with me please. More to come soon. 


	2. friend or foe

****

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A/N: **_I want to make something clear before I go on. This story is the ground work for the other one I am writing so the story may only be a few chapters. Maybe 10 or more I will do my best to make them interesting. Also I will be adding a story called The lost tales of Allyon after this story is done and the fallowing one. In this story it will explain more about how Tannari came to middle earth, the next one will be about her daughter and the last one will be about Tannari's people and home. During all three of these stories there will be one person who will be the back bone… Tannari and her daughters true strength, a friend, their souls sister Livia._**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 2: friend or foe?

Gilgalad, Celeborn, Galaddriel, and Elrond all gathered around a roaring fire. The night was cold and the winds gentle, the fire wasn't really a necessity but more of a comfort. The four of them sat around the fire contemplating the previous night, all had felt it , a new presents was close and it's power had vibrated through the earth in waves like a pebble cast into a pond. It didn't feel evil but sorrow and pain could be felt in the ripples. 

"We should help it. What ever it is we should get to it before Sauron. He would use this being in it's pain and twist it to evil." Galadriel then looked to the others, all seemed to nod in agreement.

" Who ever this being is we can not risk it becoming an enemy. No doubt Sauron also felt what we have…….he will try to move quickly to retrieve it, luckily I feel it is closer to us, still there is no telling how many spies he has in the area……GUARD." Gilgalad yelled and two came running in one stayed at the door while the other put his hand over his heart and bowed to his king.

"My Lord?"

"Get Glorfindel and three others of our fastest trackers and send them in immediately." he stood then walked over the fire place sipping on his goblet and waited.

"You seem more worried about this than the rest of us, Is something bothering you Ereinion?" He looked up into Celeborns eyes then back to the fire, a few moments of silence pasted before he spoke.

"I don't really know….It's..strange. I'm not sure how to explain it but I feel ……..we need to move as fast as we can." That wasn't just the reason but he really didn't feel like talking about it to everyone. Lately he had been have strange dreams. Dreams where a lone female figure stood in a beautiful white dress in a field of bodies with a sword that was made of red metal ,drenched in both red and black blood. But that wasn't the only thing that disturbed him, her eyes were a strange blue her skin was tan and her hair… her hair was white almost silver and she had the ears of an elf. This odd but beautiful elf always had tears of blood streaking her sad face. This was only one of his dreams . Lately different and more disturbing dreams had been coming to him. A Part of him thought for a moment that this new power might be a bad omen but soon dismissed the idea because in his dreams it was always orc's or other evil creature that lay at her feet. With the exception of one dream where………………..

"My lord.. You summoned me?" Glorfindel interrupted his thought which he mentally thanked his old friend for then smiled, he didn't want to think about the dreams anymore tonight.

"I need you to search the forest for someone or something. I wish we could give you more information but we know very little as it is….It will be different from anything in middle earth." he paused lost in thought looking down into his drink.

"blue eyes." he whispered the last part as he looked up and out into the night.. The others looked at each other for a brief moment then turned back to him.

"All we know is that it just arrived, it's powerful and in pain, your sensitivity to power in your surroundings will be needed" Elrond finished for Gilgalad and smiled at Glorfindel's confused look.

"Go and bring this creature here. Understand we mean it no harm.." Then an idea hit her . Gifts. Gifts to show they wish to be friends, might be a good idea. But they know not what kind of creature this might be. She turned to her husband and smiled.

Celeborn looked at his her with arched eyebrows. "What is it wife?"

"Gifts to show our good faith." she sighed. "Sadly we do not know if it is a he or she, or even an it."

"Perhaps a little of everything. A jeweled dagger, a fine dress, and a elven cloak." Galadriel smiled at Elrond suggestion.

"Yes that will do nicely. If a female it be the dress would be a nice touch and the rest will work for a male or female."

"Make it so Glorfindel and make it quick… time is of the essence". Gilgalad smiled as Glorfindel bowed and left .

When the room was once again quit they all turned to Gilgalad who was now watching the fire dance around the logs.

"Is there something wrong old friend?" 

Snapping out of his daze he looked up at the worried faces of his friends and smiled.

"Nothing… I am fine."

" are you su.."

"let him be you two he will tell us when he feels it is time."

He smiled at Galadriel, she had always been like a sister and sometimes like a mother, he laughed at the last thought then turned back to the fire once again lost in thought.

The End of chapter 2...


	3. lost and found

Disclaimer: again see chapter 1.  
  
To my devoted reader Tara6: Thanks for reading my story and for the kind   
  
reviews. I would be really sad if no one read my story.. Spread the word. (wink wink). With out you I would have given up.   
  
(A/N) To others that may read this and not review .. Well shame on you..Just kidding. Just so you know I have never written stories like this before so please hang in there and if you find my grammar appalling again please forgive me, I am trying. Languages spoken inside of these {} is Sindarin or Quenya, unless I do know the acccccccutal words and if I mess it up don't kill me and ( ) are the language of Allyon. Well enough chit-chat on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Lost and found.  
  
  
  
The stiffness in her muscles and joints forced Tannari to wake, when she did her eyes were met with beautiful stars and a full moon. She jumped up looking out at the night sky.  
  
Night! How can it still be night?   
  
Then she remembered the moon that was up the other night wasn't quite full and this one was which could only mean that several nights hade passed. A fact that was quickly confirmed by a fierce growl from her stomach.   
  
I can't believe I am in the middle of no where with no clothing. There had never been any records of clothing burning off when traveling through the gate. Then again no ones has used the gate for several millenniums.   
  
She was about to climb down when she heard horses advancing fast. With a low growl she climbed back up the tree to her hiding place which gave her enough coverage to stay hidden but see the ground around her with minimal   
  
difficulty.   
  
The strangers rode right to where she had arrived her first night and   
  
dismounted. They began speaking in a strange language. Normally she could fallow speech patterns easily, she thought she would be able to no matter realm she ended up in but she was still to weak to even give it a good try. Something that could cost her, her life.   
  
{"This is where the rangers said they saw the lightning strike my lord"}  
  
Glorfindel took off his glove and stretched out his hand over the scorched earth closing his eyes he focused on his surroundings and after a moment his eyes shot open.  
  
{"This is it. The …"}  
  
{"My Lord!"}  
  
Glorfindel walked over to where his scout was standing and bent down to see what had caught his interest.  
  
Squinting his eyes he realized they were foot prints burnt into the ground and they led to a tree not fare away.   
  
Tannnari of course had been watching these creatures with great   
  
interest, her eyes grew wide as she realized they were staring at the very tree she was in.  
  
"Oh no…" she whispered  
  
One of the scouts began to walk towards the tree while notching an arrow. {"Did you hear that?"}  
  
He heard me… No way , there's just no way. She tried to summon power to her but all she could do properly was stand. Running would be out of the question. Where would she run to even if she could summon up enough energy to last long enough. Then she remembered her sword that she had placed in a small hole inside the tree. No they were to close she would never get to it in time.   
  
"Some warrior queen I am." she mumbled momentarily forgetting they could hear her.  
  
{"There it is again."} This time they all had their arrows notched and aimed at the tree. Realizing they really could hear her she slapped her forehead and thought very loudly to herself DUH!  
  
{"Who's there?"} Getting no answer Glorfindel switched to common tongue.  
  
"I say again who is there?"  
  
Crap, crap, crap, and more crap. Why now when I am this weak. The four elves advanced, their arrows loaded and ready to use.  
  
At that moment Glorfindels eyes met with hers and he paused for a moment. Those eyes belong to a female. They were ice blue from what he could see, he noticed the fear and caution in them and realized that he and is companions were the cause. He spoke to his companions quickly in their language telling them to leave and make camp somewhere safe. Confused he gave them a reassuring smile and said everything would be ok.   
  
As Tannari looked on she watched the one in the middle speak and then the others leave. She watched as they got back on their horses and left. Listening to the sound of retreating hooves she looked down at the man which upon closer inspection noticed had pointy ears. Now that she realized it they all did.   
  
Really not wanting a confrontation she slipped further into the shadows. Sheknew that he knew she was there but hoped he would get the hint and leave with his friends.  
  
Noticing this he held up his hands in a gesture of peace.  
  
"Please my lady I mean you no harm."  
  
Damn this is going no where he won't leave.  
  
"Please my lady come down I truly mean no harm, please for giving my actions earlier these are troubled times the weapons are for our safety."  
  
"Alright put your cloak on the branch there and we will talk." She took a piece of dead wood that was nestled in the crook of the tree, probably broken off during a storm months ago. Holding it she then tossed it,hitting a branch close to the ground.   
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"just do it and we will talk, but please when you do turn around."  
  
"It would seem I'm doing all the trusting here. How do I know this isn't atrick." He smiled at the sound of her sign.  
  
In her most softest voice she pleaded with him one more time. "Please. If we are going to trust each other one of us has to give a little and once you see me you'll understand why I ask this of you."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry so short ... next one will be longer. just having some problems with the computer. please reveiw:) 


	4. A new path

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

(A/N)* First I would like to say how sorry I am for writing this so late. I just moved into my very first apartment only to lose my job so I am in a between place right now and I hope you can forgive me. I am going to try and make this a decent size chapter although I am very tired so hang in there. Also I reread my last chapter and oh my god that this has so many errors. I just wish I had the time to go and fix it but its either write a new chapter or fix the old. Anyway on with the story. And please review…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #4 

A New Path.

Tilting his head at her strange request he stared into her eyes , something in her eyes said he could trust her so he unclasped his cloak and placed it on the branch. Taking a few steps back he turned and waited he began to wonder if she was going to come down at all until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder effectively making him jump.

Noticing this and the fact that his hand was on the hilt of his sword she bit her lip and gave him a sheepish glance. Gathering the cloak around her tighter. She mumbled an apology. A few moments passed and he still did not move or speak, getting rather annoyed she looked up again to see him staring at her. Taking this opportunity she looked him over. He was handsome to be sure, blue eyes as bright as the sky on a clear day and fare skin stretched over a strong muscular form and clothing that was of beautiful browns a grays that would not hinder his movements. She knew she must seem so odd to him with her long white hair the hung in small waves passed her knees, copper eyes, and tanned skin.

Glorenfindel just stood there staring at the sight before him. Never in all his memory had he seen such a beautiful creature, she was different than any elf he had ever seen but it was in those differences that made her beauty stand out. Her stance showed confidence and her eyes like leaves in autumn held power and grace. Next he noticed her ears they were the shell shape of humans and not the leaf shape of elves. He expected such a beautiful creature to be an elf. Noticing her cheeks turn a nice shade of red under his scrutinizing gaze he straitened up and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry my lady I thought you an elf."

"A what?"

"An elf."

"Is that what you are?"

He smiled and let out a soft laugh. "Yes malady, that I am."

"Tannari."

"I'm sorry …What?"

"Tannari is my name."

Realizing he had neglected to mention his name his cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. "And I am Glorenfindel captain of the guard of Imladris or in the language I am speaking to you now, known as the common tongue… Rivendell my lady. I apologize for not stating it sooner."

"Nice to meet you Glor-ren findel." It was a strange name but was fun to roll it off the tongue. "May I ask what this Imladrisss is?"

Happy that she wanted to learn about his home he opened his mouth to tell her but stopped short, with his mouth hanging open he look at her again and realized why it was she had asked for his cloak. The poor thing had no clothing on underneath.

"Malady your clothing.. Wha.."

She brought him up short with her hand. "It's a long story but I must thank you for the cloak it was getting a bit chilly."

Remembering the gifts the elf leaders had given him he gave a short whistle for his horse who came running to him with swift graceful strides. Finding the bundle on his saddle he began untying the strings reaching in he pulled out a beautiful gray dress accompanied by a matching cloak that seem useful for travel. 

"Perhaps this will be more comfortable than my cloak."

Taking the dress she stared at it in aw but soon her expression was replaced by confusion. Dropping the dress and in one fluid motion one to quick even for the elf she lunged for his sword , twisting fast she tripped him then pinned him to the ground with his own sword now firmly pressed to his neck.

In complete shock he just stared back and blinked a few times.

"Who sent you.." Pressing the blade further into his neck seem to finally wake him. Looking at his own sword pressed to his neck then back at her.

"I'll ask one more time… who …sent …you ? You were obviously expecting me..NOW WHO SENT YOU?"

Understanding now that the dress had raised a warning signal in her mind he spoke quickly to put her mind at ease. "I was sent by my Lord Gilgalad king of Lindon and Elrond Lord of Rivendell as well as Lord Celeborn and his wife The Lady of light. Those who are power sensitive sensed a great surge of power ,my guess is that it was you. These are gifts to show our good faith. Please malady we mean no harm. I was sent because we are in the middle of a war and we did not want any harm to come to you from that enemy."

Sliding off him she sat back rubbing her temples and sighed. _Not here too, will I never know peace?_ Looking up she saw the elf sit up as well while rubbing his neck.

"It is rare that anyone can surprise an elf, you are a wonder malady." smiling he stood and held out his hand for her to take. Happy that he held no grudge she gladly accepted. "Will you come to Rivendell then?"

Taking the dress once again she ducked behind a bush. 

"Yes elf I will, I too want to meet these elf lords." 

When she was finished getting dressed she came out from behind the bush to meet a grinning elf hold her cloak, grabbed the cloak she gave him a smirk.

"And what is it elf that you find so amusing?"

"Just imagining all the faces of Rivendell when they meet you, your beauty alone will stun them into silence but you skill and speed…" He let out a sigh and smiled wider.

"Especially when I tell them how I was able to surprise their captain."

This effectively wiped the grin off his face, now it was her turn to grin. Clearing his throat he mounted his horse and held out a hand to her, shaking her head as she smiled she took his hand and sat behind him. 

The two rode off into the forest as the sun just began to rise over the mountains.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Sorry I know I said this one would be longer but it's late and I have a job application to fill out. So please forgive and review. Reviews make me want to write more.J 


	5. Grey Skies

A/N: First I would like to say how sorry I am to the great elf Glorfindel for spelling his name wrong not once but more than twice and a thanxs to Tara for pointing this out. I would also like to thank both Tara6 and Snooboostoo for reviewing. My two most loyal reviewers thank you so much. Also One last note I have decided to make my chapters short but worry not there will be many, I will try to get at least one chapter in a week. Ok ok on with the story. P.S. For disclaimer see chapter 1.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter #5 Grey skies are blue when I see you.

When they both finally reached what would be their base camp for the night the other elves did nothing but stare at her and whisper in their language, which she of course found rather irritating but still said nothing. She knew how strange she must seem to these elves as well, so leniency was granted for now. 

Turning her attention forward watching the flames dance in the fire she became lost in thought. Lost in her memories. It was like she was there all over again, the screams, the blood, the many bodies that littered the carnival grounds. Ones she had called friends, sisters being cut down in front of her as the surprise attach came, on what was for her people a most sacred day. A day when their enemy knew they would not only be weapon less but powerless. It was a day when their power was at it's lowest peak. Only at the sacred grotto where the gate stood did power still remain and only in spells and objects. 

The screams kept growing louder and louder in her mind that it felt like they were ringing in her ears for justice. She cupped her hands over her ears and began rocking back and forth, she jumped when she felt hands over hers. 

Glorfindel saw her close her eyes in pain when he was cooking dinner. At first he thought it nothing more than a painful memory, one he vowed he would help her with if he could. It wasn't until he saw her rocking back and forth that he walked over to her and placed his hands over hers speaking comforting words in sindarian as he brought her hands down to her lap. He could see her eyes filled with tears that she refused to shed.

"Do not be afraid to weep from the sadness in your heart, it shows that you have one... It takes a strong person indeed to show their emotions, do not fear to show yours."

For a moment she lost herself in those eyes, eyes that only echoed the truth of his words and she couldn't help but smile. She looked to the plate of food that he had set down in order to comfort her. At the sight of all that food her stomach gave a rather loud grumble making everyone present giggle, even the captain of Rivendell could not suppressed a grin.

With that he touch her shoulder as he stood and left her to eat. He could tell that it would take time to gain her trust and as it should be, after all trust is earned not given. If trust is just given away then it is not respected. It would be something they would all have to work on and it was a job he knew he would enjoy.

Later that night one of the elves climbed a tree to take watch and as they all settled down for sleep she up watching the flames. She was afraid to sleep knowing full well the only reason she slept peaceful when she first came here was because she was so drained her mind and body could do nothing more but now that she was rested and nourished she feared the she knew would come.

Glorfindel came over and placed a cup of tea into her hands. "It will help you sleep."

She looked at him with sad eyes handing the cup back to him. "I'm not sure I want to sleep." Pushing her hand back he shook his head. "You need this, I promise you will only know peacefully sleep with this tea. We have a weeks journey ahead of us and even we will need our sleep, but worry not this tea will not make you groggy or any less alert." With that he went to his own bed roll after finishing his tea he laid down. At first she thought he was just staring at the sky but it was when she noticed his breathing that she realized he was sleeping with his eyes open. Finishing her tea she fallowed suit, minus the open eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip was long even more so when riding on the back of the elf's horse and not to comfortable in a dress. Dresses were not made to ride well on any animal for such long distances. When they had departed earlier that day she was given two more gifts, a cloak that matched her dress and a jeweled dagger with intricate design, which she later found out was Quenya. When she asked what it meant he said 'when we teach you our language you will know' and just smiled. She was never known for patience but the elf wasn't budging on the issue. Although she was glad they trusted her with a weapon she was sorely missing her own. Many times she wanted to tell them to turn around so that she could retrieve them but in the end thought it wises to leave them until later since they were well hidden. The people would have a hard time understanding her weapons especially a sword that had the power not only cut through anything but change into any weapon she knew the name to. 

With nothing more to do but visit memories she feared to she searched her mind for a song to sing. Anything to pass the time. Something uplifting. A love song maybe, those were always nice. But which one and then with a soft sigh she began with the first one that came to mind.

[Because you loved me/by: Celine Dion]

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see 

For all the Joy you brought to my life 

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you 

I'll be forever thankful darling

You're the one who saw me through 

Through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly 

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had you love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shinning your love

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed 

I'm everything I am Because you loved me

The last part of the song she chocked out because this song was meant for a dear friend, her mentor Livia who was now lost to her.

The events of the past week finally caught up with her, everything she had been trying to block out. The realism of it all hit her with the force of a tidal wave and the once proud warrior of Allyon wept. Letting her body collapse into the elf she leaned her head on his back as she clenched her fist into his cloak her body began to shake and her tears soon feel quietly onto his cloak.

Glorfindel reached behind him grabbing one of her hands and brought it around to his chest holding it gentle over his heart.

"Shhh you are safe now" He whispered and kissed her finger tip then rested her hand back over his heart while lightly caressing it. 

He began to softly sing a beautiful song she couldn't understand. The rhythm of his heart, the warmth of his body and the mesmerizing song began to fill her with a sense of peace and safety. As she began to calm down her eyes began to feel heavy and she was soon sound asleep.

Feeling her slowed breathing he stopped singing and smiled but the smile was soon replaced by a frown. What could have caused such a beautiful creature so much sorrow. When he found her she had no clothing, no weapons, and was starving. His first thought was orcs but quickly dismissed it. He sensed to much power in her for those stupid creature and then there was the fact that he had never seen anyone like her in all of Middle Earth. Perhaps she was sent by Valinor. So many questions, all of which had to wait not only because his lord would want to know but that her sorrow was on a the breaking point of madness. They would ride for as long as she slept even through the night if they must. The sooner they reached the safety of home the better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had ridden for two days now and still she had not awakened it would take at least three more days at this pace to reach Rivendell. He let out a sigh, they had taken it slow for their guest but a sense of danger was growing, making he and his companions a little on edge. Not wanting to wake her but wanting to quicken their pace and get out of the forest, he set the party ridding at a quicker pace effectively waking up their guest.

She berried he head in his cloak not wanting to wake from her peaceful sleep. She felt him shake with laughter. Realizing how childish she was acting she sat up straight and took in her surroundings. It was dusk now and the faint moon began to shine, upon closer look she realized the moon had traveled the sky a lot further than it should have. Again she had slept for more than a night. Sighing looked now to the trees that seemed darker and quite. Then she felt it… Danger.. She leaned forward and whispered into the elf's ear making the hairs of the back of his neck rise.

"Give me your bow….Please." She felt him stiffen. "Please. You trusted me enough to give me that dagger. Please trust me enough to lend me your bow."

Her voice was so soft he wanted to hand it over but still he held back, not so much because he didn't trust her it was just he never let anyone touch his bow, with a sigh he realized how silly he was acting.

She knew if she put enough power into her voice she could make a dragon purr, but these elves had been nothing but kind to her so she just pleaded one more time and smiled when he slipped her the bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Are you sure you know how to handle a bow?"

She laughed out loud and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You'll find I'm full of surprises."

__

I don't doubt that fair stranger. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of ripping cloth. He turned slightly to see her ripping slits on both sides of her dress making it easier for her to move. "Such a sad waste. I truly am sorry."

With that she brought her feet under her making her self stand on a horse in a full gallop. The elf's looked at her then each other amazed she was able to balance herself so well on a horse at a dead run.

Attaching the quiver of arrows to her waist she drew two out, aimed them while closing her eyes she tried feeling for her target. Something smelly and evil hiding in the trees caught her attention, correcting her aim she fired and smiled as she heard grunts and then two thuds. Sitting back down the party headed over to the bodies..

One of the elves gasped. "Orcs."

"No, not just an orc but a scout."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry to end here folks but I'm tired, it's 12:46am and well time for me to go. The song I put in is dedicated to souls sister Carrie. My sweet precioussssssssss. Who by the way bad her has not reviewed. (Shakes finger at Carrie)


	6. shadows call

A/N: Ok first things first. Thanks again to all my reviewers. You are want makes me want to write and not only that but become a better writer. ( sniff sniff ) Well I think this chapter may be shorter than the last because I plan to make the next one really long and I have to end this chapter in the right place before continuing the next. But fear not I hope to have the 7th chapter up next week. Also I may get the distance between places wrong so BEAR with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter# 6

Shadows call.

"An Orc scout my lord." The elf next to Glorfindel gasped

Curiosity got the better of her, while leaning over to get a better look. "This is an orc?"

"Yes my lady. Sadly they were once elves until evil took them and twisted then into these foul things you see before you." Glorfindel notice the solemn look on her face at this. " Do not feel pity my lady for you shall receive none from them. Their souls are now as twisted as their form." Looking around for anymore of them he took a deep breath, if these were scouts then were where they sent from?

"Come we must hurry, we have lingered here to long." With that they were all back on their horses and off at a dead run to Rivendell. 

They rode for hours through the meadow with no problem but as they neared the forest ahead she reached forward making the horses stop before entering the path that lead through it. The others came to a screeching halt looking back in confusion. 

She dismounted fallowed by a very confused Glofindel. 

"My Lady?" he said coming up behind her.

Turning around to face him, he understood by the look in her eyes. Confused why she could since it so soon and all he could feel was a whisper he asked a question he really didn't want to know the answer to. "How many?"

She gave him a sad sigh then kneeled down placing her hand flat on the ground and closed her eyes. Through her minds eyes she saw the many colors of energy that surrounded all life. Focusing her energy she saw it black energy or rather a void and a lot of it. Standing up she turn back to face him her face even more grave than before. "To many." was all she could say. She was still to weak to summon the amount of power needed to defeat that many creatures so she thought of the next best thing. Camouflage and illusions, hopefully she had enough strength to pull those off. Turning to all of them she asked. "how well can you and your horses travel through thick fog?"

Confused yet again they all looked at her and finally one of captains companions spoke up. "Very well my lady, we are but a few day now from Rivendell they know the rode well."

"Good." and with that she motioned to the horses and Glorfindel mounted then held out his hand to help her. Once they were all mounted she spoke loud enough for all of them to hear. "With all speed and do not stop no matter what. When I give the word." With that she looked up into the sky, he turned around slightly to see her as her eyes turned a bright blue, not just the iris but every part of her eyes . Just like when he first saw her eyes while she was in the tree only this time they were much more brighter. (A/N: Think of the movie 'Dune' and you got the right idea) As she stared the sky became clouded and fog began to surround everything. 

Without breaking her concentration with her eyes still glowing a bright blue she turned her attention forward as did the rest of the company, and with an ungodly gentle voice she seemed to speak to their minds. "Ride my friends and do not stop no matter what you hear or see…Understood.?"

In unison they all answered that they understood although still a bit confused they strangely understood.

They rode fast and hard. The elves could soon smell the orcs but were unable to see a thing as they rode through the fog. Only occasionally an orc was seen here and there but those that only the elves could see through this thick fog were quickly met with an arrow or an Elvin blade.

Through her magic trance she could feel ahead of them was a rather large group of orcs and other creature she did not know the names to. They were blocking the rode, so summoning the last of her strength which was already dwindling she whispered something in a dead language the spell answered her call. Without warning to the already baffled orcs a dragon appeared ahead of them swooping down on the orcs breathing fire. The sudden appearance of fire illuminated the dragon sending the frightened orcs scattering.

Unfortunately the flames momentarily revealed the elfin riders to the orcs who had it not been for their fear of the dragon would have seen them, sadly one did. At first the orc was puzzled but it's orders and blood lust out weighed its fear, notching an arrow he fired, smiling the orc tried to calm the other long enough to attach the elf's but was soon trampled by a frightened troll.

After what seemed like forever the horses and riders were free of the fog and danger. Looking back they were glad to see and feel no sign of the enemy. One of Glorfindels greatest tracker called Nunarion gave a sigh of relief, they had just escaped what would have been without a doubt a brutal death thanks to their new companion, their new friend. He turned to offer his gratitude only to turn pale at the arrow protruding from her back and a stream of blood making it's was down her back.

"MY LORD!" Glorfindel turned and saw Tannari's pale face, it was then he heard her labored breathing. Nunarion jumped off his horse a gently pulled her off the back of her horse and set her on the ground. Making sure not to hurt her while removed the dress from around the wound while Glorfindel grabbed his healers pack. The others kept watch while Nunarion and Glorfindel tried to help her. 

Studying the wound Glorfindel stopped. "Damn."

Puzzled his friend looked up. "What?"

"The arrow hasn't gone through. I don't know which way it's faced. If I pull it out it could cause more damage and if I break the end and leave the tip she while either bleed to death or die from the poison being to close to her heart."

Trying to breath through the pain she was able to find her voice. "Le-leave I-it …"

All the elves stopped and stared at her in shock.

"Sorry my lady…I will fight to keep you alive and you should do the same." Grief gripped his heart as he decided to pull the arrow, the poison was to close to her heart not to and with kings foil maybe he could slow the poison enough to reach home.

With a piercing cry mush like the sound of a wounded hawk she lost consciousness. Embracing the unfeeling darkness she smiled into the welcoming arm of nothingness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it, sorry it was so short. Next chapter the elf lords at Rivendell. Yeah.


	7. lords and ladies

A/N: Well here we are yet again. Sorry I missed a week I think that may be happening a lot due to the fact that I got that job I was talking about. I work with young troubled teens who have not make the greatest of choices in life, and my schedule is going to be harsh. I spend nights there so, If there is a good span of time between chapters please forgive . Also I must BEG your forgiveness for my constant mistakes in grammar and the mistakes I know I am going to make in the timeline and distances in the story. I am trying to keep them as close to Tolkien's time line as I can but there will be many inconsistencies. Also I want to yet again thank my two great reviewers, it makes me sad that no one else will review but I would have given up completely if it weren't for you two so thanks with all my heart. Well I should start the story. Here we go….oh ya um see chapter 1 for disclaimer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter#7

Lords and ladies

With his elfin grace he held her as still as he could while in a hard run to Rivendell. Every now and then he would look down when she would whimper afraid that the ride was making her condition worse. 

With a determined look on his face he charged forward as his home came into view. During the ride he had done his best to share his life force with her to keep her alive but he was no healer, his skills where in hunting , tracking, even being able to sense certain magical vibrations. Mind you he had the skill enough to share his life force just like every other but only to a certain extent, he just prayed he wasn't to late. Her heart beat was getting weaker and weaker, she was not fighting as hard for life as he hoped, and it took all he had just to coax her spirit to stay with him. 

As the cities gates came into view he was meet by his lord and about ten others he knew had to be the cities best healers.

As he brought his horse to a halt in front of them as the healers ran to him he relinquished a now very pale Tannari to them. Dismounting he followed the healers and his lord into the palace.

Running ahead he caught up to Lord Elrond. 

Noticing a new presence beside him Elrond looked up as Glorfindel stood just a few inches taller than him and with one of his famous arched eye brows he answered his friends unspoken question.

"She will be ok old friend, we are going to do everything in our power to help her." Looking ahead he hoped that was true, upon seeing his captain bring the stranger in he could tell that this would even challenge his skills as a healer.

With a nod and a smile he turned his attention forward again as the healers turned into a room . "I don't doubt that you couldn't , my lord."

The room was now swarming with healers running back and forth with herbs and water. Turning to his captain Elrond smiled at the concerned look on his old friends face.

"Go now and rest, you have had a long journey." At Glorfindels hesitation Elronds smile grew. And with a softer voice he added. "I will summon you if there is any change."

With a nod and a second look at the figure laying in the bed he turned and reluctantly left.

Watching Glofindel go Elrond turned back around to the stranger laying on her side as the healers needed to get to the wound on her back. 'She must be a wonder indeed if she can gain his trust so quickly'. With a sigh he strode forward as the healers made way for him to begin his work.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A Few hours later a very drained Elrond sat in his library as the other Lords and lady made their way in for the debriefing his captain was to give them. Upon sitting down at the conference table Glorfindel sat forward with his hands folded in front of him on the table. Everyone first turned their attention to Elrond who seemed to be slouching in his chair, weak from the days events. With a tired sigh Elrond sat up. "She is doing well but we are not out of the woods yet, so to speak. Her will to live is weak, her life force is all but drained and that arrow which would normally be an easy task to heal didn't help matters. I have done all I can do for her now, however if she does not start fighting for her life I fear there is little I can do." pinching the bridge of his nose he spoke through his head ach. "I will try again once I regain my strength." looking to Glorfindel he let out a sad sigh. " Perhaps you can shed some light on the subject of our new guest?"

Taking that as a sign to begin his story he gave a sigh and began speak of how they met, the power she had shown which made all who were present at the meeting mouth drop, and even the part how she had wept into the back of his cloak and her sad song. When he was finished everyone at the table was quiet. 

Galadriel who was mindlessly playing with her wine goblet was the first to speak. "This can not be a coincidence. The dark forces nearly over taking us and now this powerful women to the likes of which we have never seen comes and saves the elfin company she rode with, which whom she could have easily killed or help kill." Taking a sip from her glass she spoke again while staring into it. " She had to have been sent by the Valar."

All present respected the wisdom of Galadriel for few had the gift of seeing things others could not, with the exception of Elrond who's gift was dimmed only a little because of his human blood and Gil-Galad who's gift of sight matched Galadriel's but in a different way. 

"Then it is agreed she will stay with us until she is well then she choice will be hers." All looked to Elrond and nodded in agreement. Elrond then shifted his gaze to Gil-Galad who was staring into the flame of the candle in front of him on the table.

"Is something wrong old friend?" 

All present then turned there gaze to him. 

With a sign he closed his eyes then opened them again and looked at the others.

"I agree that a great power has been sent to help us…" looking over to Galadriel he gave her a sad smile then continued. " But there is also something else… something…I can't place . I feel that the coming of Lady Tannari will bring with her a great tidal wave, whither in the end it will be good or bad is hidden from me."

Again all nodded in agreement. 

Standing up Celeborn walked over to one of the many colored windows and traced his fingers along the intricate designs. Resting his hand on the sill he turned to the others and smiled.

"What will come will come, we will do what we must. What we have always done in days like this, we will walk with cautious steps and an open mind." Looking each in the eye they each gave a nod when his eyes meet theirs.

Just as they were about to retire for the night a healer came running in. Nearly out of breath she looked at Elrond. "My lord please forgive the intrusion but the lady is …is…not doing well." 

All who had been sitting jumped from their sets and fallowed the healer into the room where their new guest was being kept. Upon arriving they saw a female figure thrashing around as the healers present tried to restrain her. Her face was now darker and drenched in sweat. As Elrond neared her he heard something to his left and ducked just in time to see a water pitcher fly over his head, looking around he noticed other objects were shaking and even levitating in the room. Completing the distance to her bed he placed a hand on her head and with a gasp he turned to the others.

"Sauron.. Is trying to claim her in her weakened state." 

Gil-Galad who had stood in the door way staring at the figure in the bed with wide eyes and a open mouth, felt in irresistible pull towards her. Every fiber in his body begged for him to help her but how he wondered Elrond was a better healer , what could he do? Finally relenting he slowly glided over to the bed as the perplexed healers moved out of his way. On the other side of the bed Elrond watched him in growing confusion and was about to say something when Galadriel came up to him and placed a hand on Elronds shoulder coaxing him to step away. All watched the King of Lindon pry one of Lady Tannari's hands from the sheet which now clung tightly to his hand and place his other hand on her forehead. Not knowing what he was doing he closed his eyes and just let what ever was going to happen, happen. And it did, he found himself in a void of darkness with bitter cold wind clawing at his face. 

Without warning he was in the middle of a battle field in full battle gear and on the hill in front of him was the lady fighting off orcs as the form of Sauron came walking up to her calmly. Sauron was in his battle gear but his face was that of when he still held his fair form. As Sauron came closer the orcs seem to disappear and a very tired Tannari stood amidst bodies staring at him unable to move. Sauron was now face to face with her, and with a voice as sweet as honey when he finally spoke to her. "Join me my fair queen." Stroking her cheek he leaned down and kissed her cheek, backing up his voice seemed even more silky and seductive. "You are a perfect choice. Strong, skilled, with a blood lust and a hate for humans that could match my own."

With nothing more than a whisper which is all she could manage she said. "…n-no."

With a grin that sent shivers down her spine he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "But look around you." Backing up enough to let her see but keeping a firm hold of her arms he looked to the battle field around him and her eyes followed. To her horror the bodies that were once orcs were now men, women, and children. With a quite cry she closed her eyes and began to shake.

Witnessing all of this rage began to filled Gil-Galad to a height he never felt before. Trying his best to make his way through the bodies he just couldn't keep his balance and kept falling, luckily his present was so far unnoticed by the two on the hill.

Sauron smiled again. "You will be my dark queen, you will come to me. We are meant for each other. Your lust for vengeance and blood will rival my own." 

She let out a cry again and shoke her head no as she did her best to voice it but the words seem to be lost in her throat. 

Looking at her he stroked her hair and then placed his hand on her stomach and with a darker voice said. "You will be." Understanding his meaning she wept as he laughed. Moving his hand up to hold her face he made his face him as he leaned in and kissed her. The taste of it foul and felt like cold fire sending more shivers down her back.

As he pulled away he was met with a sword in his side which effectively made him release his grip on her, having no strength and no more support she feel to the ground on her knees.

Looking to the owner of the sword Sauron let out a fearsome yell at the realization of who the owner was and his fair form was lost revealing his true hideous self.

With a smile Gil-Galad pushed in the sword further and was meet with an unearthly scream as Sauron disappeared into black smoke.

Looking down at the Lady Gil-Galad offered his hand and gave a soft smile. 

"You are safe now." With a voice unlike any thing she had ever heard she just stared. By the goddess he was beauty and strength incarnate. 

Noticing her bewildered state he spoke again snapping her out of her daze, the same daze he felt himself slipping into, Glorfindel was right she was a wonder. "Come let us leave this place."

With a cautious hand she reached up and took his. On shaky legs she began to walk with him when she tripped but was caught before she hit the ground by strong arms that lifted her up and carried her into a blinding light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok here is where I will end for now. Sorry it's short but I'm tired and have lots to do. I will try to write another very soon. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Take care and lots o'l love to you all. Please to those who may be reading it and not reviewing, please ,please review. Well got to go so bye all.


	8. lightning strikes

A/N: Well here we are again. Work was interesting to say the least and very time consuming. Anyway I wish there was a prize I could give to my two reviewers, because they have stuck with me and for that I love em. Thanks guys it means a lot. Also I am sorry for how long it takes me between chapters, this new job makes sure I have little to no time to my self, so please be patient. Well lets no keep you waiting. 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter# 8

Lightning Strikes

As the haze and bright light began to fade she noticed a smell first it was the of a forest after springs first rain. As the world around her was coming into focus she realized she was cuddling into something soft and at the same time very firm. Liking the sensation and not wanting to wake just yet she buried her face into it more until she felt a heart beat , a beat that wasn't hers. 

Her eyes flew open and pushed herself away from the arms holding her. Looking up she stared into the most beautiful hazel eyes and her breath caught in her throat when she realized it was the same man err elf that saved her from her nightmare panic began to fill her, was she still dreaming?

In a weak whisper she looked down at her trembling hands. " Am I still dreaming?" 

With a gentle voice and a slow hand he reached out to her hand and ran his thumb along her fingers as he held her hand.

"You need not fear, you are safe… You are in the home of Lord Elrond my lady…… You are in Rivendell ."

Calming down she looked around at a beautifully decorated room with large open windows and blue silk drapes around them, a room that now had broken pitchers, dishes and other glass wear all over. With a meek voice she looked back to him. 

" Did I um… did … I do that?"

Gil-galad merely smiled and she jumped slightly when she heard musical laughter behind her. Looking now to the door way she saw many elves some dressed the same with blood smeared all over them and three that were dressed in the most breath taking clothes. Then her eyes fell on a familiar face and a smile greeted her back.

With a happy sigh her body seemed to relax a little more. "Glorfindel."

Normally she liked to befriend anyone who would let her but the recent events of her world had made her so distrusting. Strange that it is, that these creatures could so easily bring down her defenses. She was really beginning to like this elf, he had a way of bringing back the old her.

In quick graceful strides he walked to her , his smile met Gil-galads who was looking more than a little tired and was now standing a few feet from the bed. Looking to the table next to her Glorfindel took a clean piece of cloth and dipped it into the basin of water, rung it out and began to wipe her face as he gentle spoke. "You had us worried mellon."

She arched her eye brow as she gave him a more confused look. He laughed again, and between laughs he said. " You… you …look so much like lord Elrond …when you do that." 

At that both eye brows went up and he laughed harder. With a half smirk she picked the wet wash cloth up that he had dropped during his laughing fit and smiled at the satisfying sound of a wet slap when she threw it at the unsuspecting elf. Her smile grew even wider as she heard the laughter around her and even though she could not see his face under the wet cloth she knew his face was red which made her laugh with them.

She watched as he slowly removed the wet cloth from his face, he gave her a smirk that made her laughter die in her throat, she knew she was in for it now. She was glad when she heard a voice from behind him and a more professional look replaced the other more mischievous one that was there a moment ago.

It was a beautiful females voice that spoke now. " I think gentlemen that the lady needs her sleep." When she looked passed Glorfindel she saw a beautiful she-elf walking towards her as the others began to clear the room, in seconds all were gone but one maid and the elf that had helped her in her dream. He paused at the door and just stared a moment and left on soundless feet. 

With that she turned her attention back to the female and marveled at her beauty. The she elf had as long as her as she did but it ran in curly golden locks as hers was straight and white. What enchanted her the most was the lady's musical voice as she spoke again.

" Leriel here will help you to your room, where you can get clean and get some rest." She gestured to the elf maiden behind her who bowed to her the moment the ladies hand gestured towards her. As Tannari gave a bow back her, her stomach let out a fierce growl and her face turned red , she was glad Glorfindel wasn't there because she would have surly never heard that end of it. She covered her face in embracement and let out a defeated sigh. 'Not again…' She looked back up a gave a defeated look at the two elves who were trying so very hard not to laugh and who were failing miserably I might add.

Shaking her head the elf in front of her looked up and smiled, adding. " And it would seem some food as well. My name is Galadriel I am wife to Celeborn and lady of Lothlorien."

Walking closer to the bed to look at her wound Galadriel removed the bandage and lightly touched the wound and watched Tannari flinch. "It's ok I just want a quick look". After a moments pause she spoke again. "Amazing it seems almost healed, I never knew he had it in him."

Confused Tannari looked over her shoulder. "Who?"

Smiling Galadriel went to the closet on the other side of the room and retrieved a large beautiful light blue robe with silver intricately weaved into the fabric. Draping it over Tannari's shoulder she walked over to the fire place and with a piece of cloth retrieved the kettle and poured it into a cup on the table near by as Tannari put her arms through the robe and tied it off.

As Galadriel handed the cup over she smiled at Tannari. " That my dear 'Lady of the mist' would be Gil-galad king of Lindon." Noticing the very confused look on her face Galadriel's smile faltered. 

"There are many questions on both ends and there will be time enough for that later but for now drink your tea and fallow Leriel, get some rest and we will talk later." 

With a sad smile Tannari looked up into yet another pair of blue eyes, each beautiful, each different and knew she would be safe here, at least for a time being, because if Allyon could fall then no place could ever be considered truly safe. With the thought of her home, a great sadness griped her heart again and made it hard for her to breath.

Galadriel placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke to her mind. 'You will be safe here and can always count us as friends, what ever your pain is use it, grow from it because anything else that is taken from it will only harm you and others to an extent you couldn't possible imagine. Mourn the ones you lost but remember you do not Honor their memory if you let it fester in your heart. …Go now and sleep.' 

Finishing her tea in one gulp she stood up on shaky legs smiled at Galadriel then fallowed the other elf. How much Galadriel reminded her of Livia which in her tongue meant 'to live' and that is what she would have wanted her to do right, to live. Where those not the last words she heard from her old friend, her souls sister?

Had she been paying attention as she walked to her room she would have noticed the breath taking paintings, the musical columns and even the beautifully designed marble floor, but most of all she would have noticed the pair of eyes watching her from the shadows.

*************************************************************

A few hours later she stared at an empty plate on the table in front of her. She looked to the bed and although she was very tired and the bed looked very inviting she did not want to sleep yet. 

Gathering her night dress around her she grabbed another robe that had been provided, along with it seemed an entire wardrobe. Taking a deep breath she walked out on to the balcony and watched the tress dance in the wind. Feeling the texture of the marble railing she ran her fingers along it. The very air here seemed peaceful, closing her eyes she spoke to the earth who happily embraced it's new friend. 

This place too spoke to her, answered her calls as it did when they had to make it passed the orcs several days ago. She had asked for help from the foreign earth hoping to connect with it's song and was very pleased to know she could connect with this world as well. She feared trying it at first because the earths song here was different but what was most strange was there was a familiar note and she knew then the very same power that created her world created this one as well And she, like her people were merely vessels for some of that power. The power here however seem more raw.

Looking up to the stars she was sad to know that she would never see familiar ones again, but she had to smile at how breath taking these ones were. Livia had always made fun of her for staring at the stars all the time, she would call her 'star gazer' or 'dream chaser'. A smile made its way on to her face at the thoughts of those more peaceful days.

"It is good to see you smile my lady."

She jumped at the sound of another voice and looked down to the garden below. There in the shadows was a form of a male. Squinting her eyes to see him better she smiled when she realized who it was. With slow and careful steps she made her way down to the garden and smiled up at the face that greeted her.

"I never got to thank you my lord."

He just smiled back at her making her feel just a little uncomfortable. Trying to break the silence she looked to the stars and smiled as she thought of something. Looking back to him she spoke softly. " Tell me about you stars… please."

He just stared for a moment as a soft electric shock made it's way down his spine at the sound of her soft voice. Gathering his wits about him he stepped out into the moon light and looked to the stars not knowing where he should begin. As he did this Tannari just stared at him, she had seen many males even if her home island manly consisted of females but never before had she seen one that looked to be made from the stars themselves. He held such strength and grace in each feature and movement she felt ugly in comparison. She watched as the wind played with his long brown hair and how the moon seem to embrace him in its light. She was brought out of her daze when his eyes looked into hers and with a step closer he looked back up to the stars and began their story. He stared with the story of their origin then pointed out a few constellations, she tried her hardest to concentrate but found it rather difficult. When he pointed to another he looked down at her and realized she looked like she was concentrating hard.

"Is something wrong my lady?  


A little embarrassed she tried quickly to cover it up and gave a half smile when she thought of something. "Those stars, the constellations you just pointed out. I can't see which ones you are referring to."

With a smile that reached his eyes he pointed again. "There can you see them."

Pretending she didn't she gave him a sad look. At that he moved behind her placing her right arm right above his he pointed again. " Here sight along my arm."

She leaned in more feeling his warm body now pressed against hers. Trying her hardest to breath and control her heart beat she sighted along his arm. She almost lost control when he spoke again, his soft voice echoing through her body.

"Can you see it now?"

Lying she shook her head no and he leaned in even more holding her hand so that it pointed with his better. What was she doing? She just lost everyone she ever knew and she's here in the arms of an elf. Afraid she would lose herself at his warm breath right in her ear and the guilt that was gripping her stomach she spoke quickly. "Ah yes now I see." and she quickly pulled away and turned to face him at a comfortable distance.

"Thank you my lord Gil-galad."

He gave her an uneasy smile, not sure why she pulled away so quickly. He was also a little curious how she knew his name, he was sure he had not mentioned it.. 

"You know my name?"

Looking back to the stars she smiled at her new friends, then looked back to him. "Yes, Lady Galadriel told me. You are King of Lindon. Right?"

"That I am lady Tannari."

When he spoke her name a warm shiver went down her spine and her heart leapt at his next words, what was wrong with her. Sure maybe she has been trusting them a little to easily but this was ridiculous.

" And we would love for beauty such as your to grace it's borders. .." Sadly he added. " Which is where I must go two days from now. I am needed there as there are some troubles I must attend to…When it is safe, if ever you wish to visit let me know." 

With that he stepped forward and grabbed her hand, holding it a moment more than he intended he gentle held it to his lips as his warm breath caress it. " Until tomorrow." With that he kissed her hand turned and left the garden.

She stared after him for what seemed like hours willing her heart to beat. When she finally got her heart to beat its own rhythm again she slowly made her way to her room and upon seeing her bed she collapsed into it happily as sleep soon took her, this time to wonderful dreams.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well Kiddies this is where I end for now. Hope you like it. Well Take care and lot ol' love. I don't know when I will be able to write next? Maybe next weekend.


	9. New found peace

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Those that do anyway. No Tannari is not going to be the darks lords wife. Remember he uses people, the only thing he might value her for is a vessel. Anyway I know its been a long time and I'm sorry life it seems has carried me away (namely my darn job). Any way I hope someone will review. It's is a good thing that I'm not doing this for the reviews alone or I would have quit already. Not to say that little to no reviews doesn't hurt. Well anyway on with the story ….. As you know I don't own anything J.R.R.T. 

__________________________________***___________________________________

Chapter #9

New found peace.

The sound of birds greeting the dawn finally woke the sleeping Tannari. Although reluctant to move from the heavenly covers, the soft mattress and the lavender scented pillows, Tannari stretched and pulled the covers from her face. Smiling as the warm sun caressed her face, she jumped at the sudden sound of someone knocking at the door. Jumping from her bed she grabbed the discarded robe from the chair wrapped it around her then cleared her throat.

"Please come in."

A moment later Leriel came in with other maids carrying hot pitchers of water. Leriel smiled at her then went into the other room Tannari didn't even realize was there. Peering in Tannari saw a rather large tub or small pool. She watched the maids pore hot water and oils into the pool or tub. Stepping further into the room Tannari looked around. Between marble white columns there were the most amazing paintings of elves dancing or kissing. But the pool was what really took her breath away, peering deep into it she saw the most beautiful mosaic. It was of a beautiful elf maiden carrying three jewels with the saddest look on her face. 

" Far better than the sponge bath from last night I think." Leriel smiled at her while continuing to prepare the bath which was now nearly full. Snapping herself out of her daze Tannari turned and smiled at her.

"Your people are most kind Leriel I wouldn't even know how to begin to thank you."

"No need my lady. I am just glad to see you well." Ordering the other maids to leave Leriel turned to a hidden cupboard and removed three towels and set them on a beautiful couch that sat next to a wall. She then pulled two beautiful bottles out of the same cupboard and set them at the edge of the pool. 

"To wash your hair with my lady." She said while gesturing to the bottles. Leriel paused at Tannari's sad expression.

"My lady what is it?"

Looking up Tannari did her best to smile but Leriel could tell it was forced because the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Tis nothing I am just most grateful for your kindness is all." This time when she smiled it did reach her eyes and Leriel smiled back.

" I will be back with a gown for breakfast. You are to dine with the lords and lady's table this morning and I will also bring a gown for tonight's feast."

"Feast?"

"To honor our new guest my lady. Your coming here is a good omen."

Standing up straight with wide eyes she was barley able to whisper. "What?"

Realizing she said the wrong thing Leriel became nervous. "Perhaps the one of the lords or the lady of light should be the one talking to you about this… I am sorry it is not my place." With that she quickly left leaving a very confused Tannari behind. Patience had never been one of her virtues but it would seem she would have to learn quick here. With a weary sigh she took off her robe and nightgown and slipped into the warm water. She decided to let things come as the came here. The smell of the oils completely relaxed her and seemed to lift all her heart ache away. Here, this place, right now she felt complete and at that moment she realized Leriel was right, she was meant to be here in the strange but beautiful place. She must have been lost in a daze because a frantic knock sounded on her bathroom door. 

"Yes."

"My lady are you well? The meal is about to begin." Leriel's worried voice sounded clear on the other side of the door.

"Yes I am well I just seem to have lost track of time." With that Tannari quickly washed her hair and wrapped herself in the towel. Opening the door she could see Leriel Running around the room collecting things together and setting them in front of a mirror. 

"Please my lady get dressed and I will finish here." 

Tannari went over the bed were the dress lay and picked it up. It was an off white with red and gold trim. She went behind the dressing screen to change. The dress was very form fitting around the chest and the neck line was low and swooped lightly off the shoulders. The red trim lined the shoulder and the belled sleeves which made her look taller. The dress flared out at the hip and made her movements all the more seductive. Slipping on her shoes she made her way to Leriel who was patiently waiting. As Tannari sat down Leriel went to work on her hair braiding and plaiting her hair in a beautiful pattern. 

When Tannari looked into the mirror she gasped. "Leriel isn't wonderful.. Thank you." Her hair was done up in front with small pink pearls and her hair was danced around a delicate silver crown that met on her forehead. The crown was a strange silver that didn't quit meet in the middle of her forehead but instead was connected by a red jewel in the shape of a sun the size of a small pea. The rest of her hair was cascading down her back in curls. 

Tannari jumped from her seat and hugged Leriel completely catching the elf off guard. Leriel just giggled and hugged her back. "I am glad you are pleased with it my lady."

"Pleased…Pleased, are you joking it's beautiful. Your hired." 

Leriel just laughed. "It is my pleasure my lady."

"Tannari.. Please just call me Tannari."

Leriel just stared at her. "I can not it would be improper my lady."

"Then when we are alone can you at least call me by my name?"

Seeing the Lady was not going to budge on the issue Leriel just smile and gave a nod.

Satisfied Tannari stood up and smiled. "Good… Well then I guess we should be on our way." Just as she crossed the room and reached for the door there came a knock making Tannari jump. With a grumble she mumbled '_This is getting irritating'_. She open the door and grinned at a stunned Glorfindel.

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth gaping open like a fish escort me to the dinning hall." She waved her hand in front of his face to no avail so she snapped her fingers in front of his face snapping him out of it. He turned red cleared his throat then offered his arm, Tannari accepted it and the left her room. 

Leriel watched them go and once they were out of ear shot her giggles consumed her, she had never seen Glorfindel so red in her life, how she wish she could make him blush like that. Shaking her head she went about cleaning the room.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Glorfindel and Tannari turned the last corner before reaching the great hall and stopped.

"Is something wrong my friend." Glorfindel smiled at the endearment.

"No nothing I just wanted to say how beautiful you look this morning."

"Thank you… I um was wondering, if I could get some material to make something to ride and fight in?"

"Fight?"

"Yes. Fight, I'm not just a magic wielder you know."

With a grin he put his other hand on hers. "Now that is something I would love to see. If your fighting skills are as good as you powers then I believe we are in for a treat."

"Well elf you'll have to wait until I can make something to move better in. I don't want to destroy another beautiful dress."

He smiled at the memory of her ripping her dress the last time she needed leg room. Clearing his throat and straitening himself they entered the dinning hall.

Everyone in the room seemed to stop talking once they entered. Her grip tightened on Glorfindel's arm, she really didn't like it when people stared. He patted her hand in a gesture of comfort and escorted her to her seat which placed her between Glorfindel and Lord Elrond on the other side of Elrond was the lord and lady of the golden wood and next to them was Gilgalad, who had the same look on his face as Glofindel did when he first saw her. This of course did not escape the attention of Elrond who tried to hide his grin with his cup while pretending to drink from it.

It was the lady Galadriel who broke the silence. " I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, very well thank you."

" We are going to have a meeting tomorrow afternoon if you are up to it that is. There is much we need to discuses."

"Yes that will be fine. More than fine, I know we all have many questions and I would be more than happy to answer what I can. It is the least I can do for all of the kindness you have shown."

Galadriel bowed her head in acknowledgement of her praise, pleased she trusted them at least to a certain extent. 

"Good then tonight we feast and tomorrow we talk. I do not mean to rush but King Gilgalad must leave soon to deal with some unfortunate problems."

"Yes I was told. If there is need for my sword please let me know."

All looked up shocked. They knew she was powerful in the ways of magic but many thought the power they first felt would have been from a male, the idea of putting a female in the line of danger was out of the question. They had never even aloud Galadriel to fight, many had come to her for advise and she attended many battle meetings but never fought in battle even if every elf was taught to defend themselves. So any help they may have asked from her would have been in the area of wisdom she had or in the worst case scenario to help defend their home front, to help Galadriel protect the women and children, should they fail and the fight come to their door step but not to ride out with the men side by side with sword in hand.

Elrond looked at her confused. "My lady how did you know of our great war?"

"Great war?" She turned her attention back to Gilgalad. " You said it was a few problems, you never said anything about a 'Great War'." 

All looked at Gilgalad who shook his head and with a sad sigh her looked at her again but the look on his face softened at the concerned look on hers. "My lady it is something I, we must worry about, please do not concern yourself. You must stay here until it is safe."

Slamming her hand on the table she stood, her eyes blazing and through grinding teeth she spoke slowly. " I am not a simple women my lord nor am I fragile. What affects one affects all and I will not stand by and allow others to fight alone where I can help." Everyone was silent, sighing she gathered herself by closing her eyes. "Surly you do not mean for me to stay here in the comfort of a palace while others die around me." Opening her eyes she looked at him again pleading and continued.

"I understand more than most my lord that this evil I felt in my dreams must be stopped before it spreads farther and it will…Farther than you can imagine. A wise ruler knows when to look past his pride and seek help."

"Perhaps we should save this discussion until tomorrow my lady." Elrond interrupted in a soft voice.

Closing her eyes again she desperately tried to gathered herself and when she felt calmer she then opened her eyes took a deep breath and turned her attention to Elrond. "My apologies My lord. You are right there will be time for this later, but be warned I will NOT let this happen again." She quietly sat down and finished her meal as the other stared on with stunned expressions.

Elrond took his glass and began sipping on it again, he wondered what she meant by again?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meal was done Glorfindel escorted her to the gardens in hopes to calm her. As they were wondering through the garden she bent over every now and then to smell a flower. The beauty and peace that flowed from this place continuously amazed her. Maybe if the fates allowed she could find peace here, even if there was a lot of male arrogance. Of course there was that dark man in her dreams, she could tell he would be a problem and she didn't care if the elves said no she was not going to let this new home fall to evil. She might as well say it 'this is going to be her new home' . She felt like a failure admitting that but she might as well, how could she get home now. Besides the people of her world deserved their new ruler. Her people were dead so there was nothing to go back to. Only one thing bothered her, she wanted revenge on Raven. Well If she couldn't do anything about that here, something however told her not to dismiss the idea of fighting Raven someday and she liked that idea but for now she would fight this evil here and live in as much as peace as she could.

She paused a moment before they came upon a bridge and waterfall and inhaled the sweet sent of lilacs growing near by before continuing. As they crossed to the middle of the bridge they stopped and she looked out on to Rivendell. It was amazing how it seemed to fit in with nature. The rainbows made by the large waterfall gave it an extra unearthly touch. She smiled and leaned her head on Glorfindel shoulder.

"I am glad you like it." He smiled down at her, then looked out across Rivendell when an idea hit him. " Would my lady like to see the archery field?"

Snapping her head up she looked him in the eye with a grin and he could see she was more than eager. With a grin he held her arm and escorted her through the maze of halls yet again. She was glad she had him there for she would surly have gotten lost. She could tell learning which hall went where would take some time to get use to. They soon made their way to a small field covered with targets of all kinds, both stationery and moving. Her face lit up at the sight of bows and quivers full of arrows pilled against a tree. 

"My lady I did not expect to see you here." Tannari turned to see Lord Celeborn, Elrond and Gilgalad all with arrows notched in their bows.

"My lord…I um. Was showing the lady around Rivendell." Tannari looked up Glorfindel's face, clearly he had not expected them there either. Tannari smiled and looked at the lords, turning to Elrond she unlatched her arm with Glorfindel and looked around.

"You have a beautiful home my lord."

With a proud smile Elrond bowed. "I am pleased you like it my lady I hope someday you will consider it your home as well."

She looked at him again and with a sad smile she placed her hand over her heart. " I would be more than honored to call such a place as this home." What she did not see how ever was the disappointed look on Gilgalad's face.

Looking to the target her smile turned into a grin as she turned back to the others. "You gentlemen wouldn't mind if I joined you in practice this afternoon would you?"

The three lords looked at her dumbfounded. Celeborn cleared his throat. "Wouldn't the lady like it better to spend time with my wife in the painting room?"

Clearly annoyed at this Tannari marched over to the weapons picked out a bow and quiver full of arrows, marched back to the target, took one arrow and with her teeth tore off some of the feathers on one side then took out another arrow and notched them both on either side of the bow, then fired. The male elves stared on in shock as one arrow hit dead center in one target and the other arrow was in the dead center of the target five feet across from it. She took another arrow out as she spotted some apples next to Gilgalad's feet. Using the top of her foot she kicked one high into the air and looking them dead in the eye and not the target she fired. As the apple fell back down to earth she caught it in her right hand with the arrow through it's center. She walked up to Celeborn and gave him the apple. "Maybe you right what would a woman do with a silly bow and arrow anyway." Throwing the weapons back into the pill she stormed off leaving some very confused elves behind. 

*Several hours later*

Still stewing about the events earlier she tried her best to convince herself this is a different place with different rules, but she'd be damned if she was going to play the damsel in distress. Hadn't she proved herself on the ride to Rivendell? She sat on the bench watching the sun set feeling herself calm down she leaned back on her hands and smiled as a bird landed in the bird bath in front of her happily cleaning it's self completely oblivious to her presents. 

Out of no where it hit her. 'The party she was late for the party'. Jumping up and scaring the bird off she ran as fast as she could to her room with the help of a few elves along the way to point her in the right direction.

She burst through the door to see Leriel tapping her foot with a very annoyed look on her face. "Do you know how long I have to get you ready now."

With a sheepish laugh Tannari shrugged her shoulders.

"Not long that's what. Now undress and put that on." She pointed to a breath taking blue gown made out of silk. When Tannari undressed and redressed the dress was just as snug as the last but this one was lower cut and seemed to hug her breast even tighter making them more pronounced and her sleeves where again bell shaped and the ends nearly touching the ground but the fabric was more sheer toward the ends of the sleeves. The light blue made her look even more tan and having white hair and blue eyes made the outfit come together. Smiling she made her way to the mirror and let Leriel do her magic once more.

*_*_*_*an hour later*_*_*

Tannari made her way alone to the banquet hall, after of course Leriel showed her the way. She didn't want any male escort today she was still mad about earlier. When she entered she was glad that no one was staring this time so she made her way to the table.

The elves however where more discreet when looking at her this time they did not make it so obvious, so smiling to himself Glorfindel made his way over to her as she sat down in the seat she was at that morning. Everyone was up dancing so she was sitting alone trying to be invisible and failing miserable at it. Coming up behind her he offered his hand. Glorfindel cleared his throat "Please my lady would you honor me with a dance?"

Turning Tannari smiled at him, he was dressed in his finest and he looked incredible handsome. Standing up she took his hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor that already had many elves on it and to her surprise some humans as well. The song changed before they finished to a slower one and couples were holding each other closer. Blushing she was about to leave the dance floor when Glorfindel pulled her tighter. "You weren't thinking of leaving so soon were you. Do I not get at least one full dance?"

She looked into his eyes and saw that mischievous glint again and she knew now was when she was getting her pay back. With a groan she gave in, what will happen will happen.

When she was finally getting the hang of the dance she saw a hand tap Glorfindel on the shoulder, when he turned she saw Gilgalad. He too was dressed in his finest. He had on a bluish silver tunic with an intricate silver design that was tied at the waist with a darker silver sash. She didn't realize she was staring until Glorfindel bowed and Gilgalad took her hand and much to her dismay it was yet another slow song. How she the 'Queen of Allyon' could feel so weak in the presence of anyone annoyed her, but here in his arm at this moment she felt some how weak and strong at the same time. No words passed between them and somehow that to felt ok, like there were no words that needed to be spoken. Before she knew it the song had ended and reality came rushing back when she noticed the others had stop dancing and were starting to slowly return to their seats. 

"Um… My lord the music has stopped."

Smiling down at her the way he did gave her goose bumps. "That's funny I still hear it."

Noticing her discomfort he chuckled and held out his arm for her to take, when she did he escorted her to her seat where a grinning Glorfindel sat. 

As dinner progressed the mood of the night seemed calmer and more relaxed, something she was very grateful for. She was laughing at something Elrond was saying about Glorfindel falling off a horse when he was trying to show off for a she-elf, when he was interrupted by Glorfindel.

"Lord Elrond perhaps the minstrels could sing for our guest?" Happy about the idea he nodded to the singers who got up and as the music began they sang. 

When Tannari heard the singing she felt like crying. It was so angelic and unearthly. It was of course sung in either Quenya or Sindarin as Glorfindel whispered to her. When they were done singing Glorfindel turned to her and gave her the mischievous look again. Clearing his throat and smiling he looked to Elrond.

"My lord perhaps the lady could sing something for us as well." Frozen in place all she could manage was glaring at Glorfindel. 

Elrond looked at her and grinned. "If the lady feels up to it we would love to hear a song from her land."

Taking a moment to collect herself she stood up and walked to the center of the room and thought a moment then with a grin at Glorfindel which told him he would be in for it she took a deep breath.

'You're the bravest of hearts, you're the 

Strongest of souls

You're my light in the dark, you're the

Place I call home

You can say it's all right, but I know

That you're breaking up inside

I see it in your eyes

Even you face the night afraid 

and alone 

That's why I'll be there

When the storm rises up, when the 

shadows descend 

Every beat of my heart, every day 

without end

Every second I live, that's the promise 

I make

Darling, that's what I'll give, If that's

what it takes

If that's what it takes

You can sleep in my arms, you don't 

have to explain

When your heart's crying out, Darling, 

whisper my name

'Cause I've reached out for you when 

the thunder is crashing up above 

You've given me your love 

When you smile like the sun that shines 

through the pain 

That's why I'll be there

When the storm rises up, when the 

shadows descend 

Every beat of my heart, every day 

with out end 

I will stand like a rock, I will bend 

till I break 

Till there's no more to give, If that's 

what it takes 

I will risk everything, I will fight,

I will bleed 

I will lay down my life, If that's 

what you need

Every second I live, that's the promise 

I make 

Darling that's what I give if that's 

what it takes

Through the wind and the rain, through

the smoke and the fire 

When the fear rises up, when the 

wave's ever higher 

I will lay down my heart, my body, 

my soul 

I will hold on all night and never 

let go 

Every second I live, that's the promise 

I make 

Darling that's what I give, If that's 

what it takes 

If that's what it takes 

Every day 

If that's what it takes 

Every day…

[IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES by: Celine Dion]

She Focused on the crowd in front of her once she finished and began to feel very self conscious when she was met with silence. When the elves had finished their singing they were met with praise and clapping but here she stood in pure silence. She looked down to her hands that were playing with her sleeves when a loud roar of applause broke out. The music was unlike anything they had ever heard and the change it seemed was a delightful one. Her heart began to beat again as she made her way back to her seat. 

As the feast began to end she excused herself and went for a walk in the moon light. Luckily she found her way back to the bridge sat down dangling her feet over the edge and watched as Rivendell bathed in the light of the moon. Leaning back on her hands and tilting her head to the sky she completely relaxed, when she heard the light sound of foot steps, with a groan she sat up straight and turn expecting to see Glorfindel. More than likely wanting to tease her about trying to embarrass her this evening only to see Gilgalad push his way through the last tree. He too seem surprised but the expression quickly changed, so fast in fact that she doubted she saw it.

In a few strides he made his way to the bridge. "Mind If I join you?"

Smiling she patted the stone next to her. " The more the merrier."

As he sat down next to her he let out a content sigh then turn to her. She swore she saw the stars in his eyes and yet again it seemed as thou his body devoured the light from the moon and stars themselves. 

"I thought I was the only one who ever came out here for the view."

At that moment she knew Glorfindel had another reason for showing her this place and she swore revenge would be sweat. Remembering he was talking to her tried to pretend nothing was wrong. 

"I was given a tour today remember My Lord. When I was shown this place I was wondering what it looked like with the moon and star light…. I knew it would be amazing I just didn't realize how much." 

"That is why I love this spot. The view always seems to put me at peace, and when things get rough it reminds me what were fighting for." Realizing the conversation could easily go down hill from that comment he quickly changed the subject.

"Do you remember the stars I showed you the other night."

Blushing at the memory of how close she was to him then and was now, he took her silence as a no and scooted closer to her placing one hand behind her and another as he had the other night. Shouldn't she feel guilty, but then she remembered Galadriel's words and decided to give in, just a little wouldn't hurt….right? 

She felt his strong chest as he leaned in showing her the stars once again and once again all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears.

"I said can you name that one..?"

"What I'm sorry.." She said as she turned to look at him but because she was so close when she turned she was now nearly nose to nose. She could almost taste the honey wine they had at the feast, her heart seemed to be pounding in her chest now. 

For a moment they each just stared at each other not moving or talking. Her lips suddenly felt so dry and she licked them, it was then she noticed the difference in the look in his eyes, they seemed glazed over and she didn't doubt that hers were as well.

Then she did something that she had never done and thought herself incapable of ever doing, she leaned in and gentle placed a kiss on his lips. She was just about to pull away when he slid a hand up to her face and held her head in place as he deepened the kiss. 

Gilgalad had been shocked at first that she had done what he was to afraid to do but when she tried to pull away he felt his heart break at the loss of contact so he held her there. Ever since he saw her, his heart ached to be close to her and when she sang at dinner he felt she sang for him, and now she had kissed him, he felt his heart soaring among the stars. For the first time in his life he felt complete. As the kiss ended he traced his thumb along her lips as he caught his breath.

"Forgive my, my lord I don't understand, this is not like me to… to…"

"Shh." And with that he kissed her again but this time the kiss was more desperate and had more passion behind it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: What a place to end it. Aren't I cruel. I promise the next one will not take as long. 


	10. Ghost from the past

Thank you to my brand new reviewer. (tear) I may have lost the other two that were reviewing but I am happy to have another to read my story. It means a lot, thank you. And to those that do read and not review. ( shame on you ) Just kidding, I am glad your reading it and I hope the English is not that bad. I'm not much of a writer I'll be the first to admit that. I'm a different kind of artist, like with paints, clay, and what ever I can get my hands on. Let's just say I'm better at drawing the characters than I am writing about them. Any way on with the story and as everyone knows I don't own anything J.R.R.T. Wish I did but hay I don't. oh and by the way I understand this may be to early for Gandalf to show but I want him here now at this time so forgive me if it does not fit in the time line. Oh and case anyone wants to know Allyon is pronounced (Allie-on).

Chapter#10

Missing pieces.

The wind gentle caressed the two lovers, embracing them both with a flower scented breeze while under a blanket of star light. Gilgalads heart raced like the water beneath their feet, he couldn't believe this was happening, the taste of her lips, the sensation of their tongues as they danced around each other. It was more than he could have ever prayed for, but why then was something nagging at him. He gentle pulled away and leaned his head against hers with his eyes closed. He paused to catch his breath and he could tell by her breathing that she was doing the same. He took this moment to search his mind to why this nagging feeling wouldn't leave him alone and then, with sudden clarity, he understood. Guilt, it was guilt he was feeling. It was obvious she had lost something very dear to her, no one suffers that much with out loosing something or someone very dear to them and here he was moving in on a heart that was no where near healed. _What a clumsy thief I turned out to be. _

At that moment he backed away putting some comfortable distance between them, opening his eyes he looked away.

Confused by the sudden void between them she spoke in a gentle whisper. "My Lord is something wrong?"

Gilgalad paused, took a deep breath then looked back at her. Making his face as neutral as possible (the one he would use when negotiating with leaders of other kingdoms) he looked her in the eye. He needed her to believe him even if his heart was screaming at him not to.

"Yes My lady something is very wrong. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what over came me and I beg for your forgiveness. I can only hope that you will someday forgive me for I have acted very… foolishly."

Confused and very shocked at his sudden change in attitude all she could do was stare. Did she imagine the lust in his eyes, the love in his kiss, the way he spoke to her as if they were old souls finally meeting each other…Or was it just her imagination, her wishful thinking, after all she had been through did she just fall for the first elf she saw to forget her pain? Her heart was screaming to her that it was the 'two old souls' but her defenses rose up yet again and she accepted that it was just a lustful fling kind of thing. But why then was HE pulling away? And why was he apologizing, she was the one that initiated the kiss in the first place? _Because you idiot he has better morals than you_. Completely embarrassed and a little angry, she looked out over Rivendell and with a sigh she turned and stood waiting for him to do the same, when he did she looked at him with the same neutrality as he did her. 

"I see, well then my lord I think it best we both retire for the night seeing as how we have a rather important day tomorrow and you must leave to defend your boarders soon there after." 

He was about to say something but by the time he got up the courage she had already walked off before he could even stand up. 

He had hurt her, after all she has been through all he did was add to the pain. He looked back out over Rivendell, sighed and walked away in the opposite direction. The beauty Rivendell would offer him no comfort this night.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

*The next morning at the council*

Many were seated in a circle, there were of course many elves, some humans and short men with long beards and rough voices. Dwarves, under land dwellers, she had been told before the meeting. How anyone could live without the sun and green growing things was beyond her comprehension. Looking around she could see many whispering to each other and looking at her, which annoyed her to no end. If they have something to say then they had damn well better say it to her face.

Elrond stood and everyone stopped talking giving the 'Lord of Rivendell' their full attention.

"Friends of old you have been summoned her today to address the lingering threat of an old enemy and the arrival of a new guest." With that Elrond, for Tannari's sake explained about Sauron and how he came back into power after the fall of Numenor. Including the many battles that fallowed, the current threat, and how the coming of Tannari could not be a coincidence. Turning to Tannari he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Lady Tannari would you stand and share about how you came to be with us?" With that he sat down in his chair.

Slowly Tannari stood and looking at Elrond. "No."

There were shocked murmurs all around her.

Confused Elrond stood. "I'm sorry… What?"

"You miss understand me my lord what you ask for can not simply be explained in words." Collecting herself she made her way to the center of the circle. Still a little afraid to show them more of her power but understanding that it was needed and should they try and hurt her she was at nearly full power now, more than a match for many here. Some thing however told her not to think so lightly of the one with the gray beard and long wooden staff that sat quietly across from Elrond. He had a kind look in his eyes so she felt no threat. Exhaling softly she began to whisper a chant, although it was only a whisper the wind seemed to carry it and make it echo.

Everyone there felt themselves being filled with trust and comfort and a soft voice repeating in their heads 'not to be afraid'. 

In an instant all were transported to a beautiful island with many wonderful flowers, birds and waterfalls. The feeling of love, power, and a strange connection was felt by all. In was in that moment they realized that they were not in another place but rather in her memory, all turned and stared in aw at her. Smiling she spoke with out a voice and gestured to the land before them.

"My peoples home was called Allyon. Long ago my people and many surrounding the island sought a better life. A life were we could feel connected to the world around us instead of only a visitor. It took many millennia for the people of the island to reach that point of higher consciousness and when they did they brought there teaching to the surrounding kingdoms. So proud were the High Ones on how far we had come that they granted many immortality and a power that let our minds talk with the earth. We were not the only thing blessed, the land in which many connected with was Allyon and so most of the power lay there in. Both male and females lived equally, happily side by side. …But like with all things that was not to last."

The scenery changed to one of a battle and the men being banished away from Allyon, and many women on the shores sad or angry either at themselves or the men.

"It all started with the father of my most current enemy. His name was Draca and it was his jealously and greed that divided many of us. It was by my mother and the High Ones decree that he and his follower's be sent away. Many of those sent away were men but only a few had been high priestess, to the main island until the day came when they were worthy enough to return. Which is why females now dominate the island.

Draca had died of old age for once banish from the grace of the High Ones he lost his immortality and his power both within himself and the power to talk to the earth, for the earth would hear his calls no more. You see everyone one of the blessed had immortality and the ability to talk to the earth but only a few had anything beyond that and Draca had lost it all. 

The men, although many still had long life, died. Only a few centuries later had earned the right to returned to the island. 

After that day with the collected powers of the blessed they did a spell to protect themselves from outsiders. To an outsider the island seemed to be covered in mist and anyone other than a priest or priestess could not land on the island, for they would wonder aimlessly and never be able so see through the mist all though to the Allyon they could never see the mist, only the traveler being guided by the mist in circles by the mist until they gave up and turned back."

The vision changed again. Now there was a beautiful castle made mainly of purple crystal and white stone.

"Peace was back in Allyon for many centuries. Until the day came when a festering wound from the daughter of Draca had taken hold of a once pure heart and made it black. You see although his physical power was no more the power of ones tongue can sometimes do just as much damage and the seed of hatred had been planted in her heart. When her father was banished she was watched to see if she too saw things as he did. Sadly she was not watched to closely for you see her elder sister was my mothers most trusted and loyal advisors, her name was Livia. Livia had fought fiercely by my mothers side during the first war against her own father and her loyalty was clearly seen by all, so many did not question the loyalty of her younger sister." 

She paused remembering those sad days and the weight of it all was over whelming but she needed to continue. Taking in a shaky breath she focused on the story once again, and as she told the story the images were poring out for all to see.

"It broke both of their hearts. Livia had been the only one at that time old enough to fight and although it pained her, Livia knew that what her father was doing was wrong and Livia's first loyalty was to the light, the powers of good and love. She was the fiercest warrior, the funniest person, and one of the wisest people I've ..ever.. had .the… privilege of knowing….." She stopped telling the story, it was getting more and more difficult to tell, the pain of it all was still to fresh and she was about to go into what had happened during her reign as queen. Her breath was coming in short gasps, she felt like the world around her was fading fast until a hand gently rested on her shoulder. When she looked up with tear filled eyes they looked into the kindest grayish blue ones that were hidden behind white bushy eye brows. He smiled or at least she thinks he did, she could barley see the kind smile behind his gray beard. When he touched her, she felt kindness and understanding flow from him in waves. Somewhere she found the strength to collect herself but not before he spoke but before she could begin again he spoke in a gentle voice.

"You have shown us much, you need not continue." His voice was as kind as his eyes were and she desperately wanted to stop but they needed to know and she needed to let it out and be rid of it.

Everyone looked at her patiently waiting even the dwarves waited in silence.

"No. This must be done. If I don't do it now I may never and this story must be known. You see I'm am no longer in Allyon and I do not know if I still hold all of the High Ones grace. I still have much of my power, yes but I wonder if being away from Allyon will begin to diminish them and then there's the issue about my immortality. Will I begin to age like a mortal? Besides I'm not sure I would want that immortality after what I allowed to happen…I don't deserve it. But regardless of what I feel the story of my people must go on even if I don't, it must be known." 

The man in the gray beard just nodded and gave his an understanding squeeze on the shoulder. "As you wish." With that he remove his hand and let her continue.

Turning back to the image of Allyon it became clearer and she started were she left off.

"My mother died during that war, I was only 10 turns of the seasons old." The image of a little girl watching a body burning on top of a pyre flashed before them. The little girl was clutching a small seed to her chest as tears rolled down her face. She was wearing a simple shimmering sky blue dress that at the top ran under one arm and connected at the top of the other with one sleeve lightly draping over one arm . On the bare arm was a band made of gold with a symbol of a single star made from sapphire and a dove made of silver over it, dangling from the band was two golden strings with beads of emeralds at the end. The little girls hair was chest nut brown with golden high lights (not like the white haired person who was showing this to them now), her hair had been swept back and weaved into a small crown made of gold with sliver wrapped like ivy around it. 

Next they saw a woman walk up in what they guessed was ceremonial armor. The woman had on a tight outer leather tunic that hung in panels in the front and back. A golden chest plat cover her breast and stomach matching the plaits on her shins. Her leggings were forest green and her leather boots were a shade darker that went up to her knee's were two strange knives were hidden in each. She had a belt strapped to her hip and in the holster was a small stick of metal that shimmered with blues and greens. Also strapped to her back was a well crafted sword. This strange woman stood next to the girl and pulled her close. The child turned and wept into her stomach as the lady looked on with sad eyes at the fire. Her short white hair draped lightly over her breast as the wind tried to whip it around she kneeled in front of the child. 

"I give you the same oath I gave your mother, little one. I will always fight for a good ruler of Allyon the protector of light and guardian of the earth…You are queen now little one and I will be there when ever you need me." With that she and the child hugged each other. A tear rolled down the woman's face but she quickly wiped it away before pulling away from the child. The child needed her to be strong now.

As the scene continued they watched as everyone there waited until the fire was nothing but ashes and when the ground was cool the little girl walked to the center of it, digging in the ash until she reaches the ground she planted the seed and held her hands over it. You see one of her other gifts was that of a tree shaper but she was still young and her abilities raw. 

The wind picked up and everyone gasped (the onlookers from the council) as a small plant began to sprout then stopped. The child cried as the woman walked over.

"What is it your highness?"

The child looked up with a tear stained face. "I can't make it grow any more priestess Livia."

Livia gave the child a hug as she kissed the top of her head. "It's just Livia honey, just call me Livia if you want." Letting the child go she moved so that her hands were over the child's. "Let's do it together then. But soon child you will not need my help." Livia's abilities were not that of a tress shaper but she could pour her power into the child's and guide her. With a smile both closed their eyes and the plant grew and grew, all could see that it was beginning to look like an ivory tree. It kept on growing until it was as tall as a house and began to bare golden fruit. Livia removes her hands reached up and grabbed a pieces of fruit, splitting it open she removed a seed and placed it in the child's hand.

Livia then stood again and looking to the others she spoke. "With death comes rebirth and mistakes comes lessons and growth. We must not dwell on that which we can not change, we can only grow from it . Let this tree serve as a reminder." With that she bent down and picked up the now weary child and watched as the child put the seed in a small locket from around her neck and carried her back to the castle.

All looked back at her but it was Gilgalad that noticed she still wore the locket, how had had missed it before was beyond him. 

Scenes flashed before them again but this time they were of Tannari growing up, training with all kinds of strange weapons they had never seen before. Then next one she would be a little older and be studying magic or something else. She was growing into a beautiful woman now and her skills were surpassing even that of her teachers.

The next image was of a festival with many dancing and laughing. All seemed relaxed and very happy. Everyone looked at her not knowing why she lingered on this image. Looking at them she gave a sad smile.

"This is a festival we hold once a year during the blue moon." She pointed to the very blue, very large moon in the night sky. "It is when we have no powers for one night." She then looked to the ocean and all saw many boats quietly making it to shore. " We had thought ourselves protected by the mist so none worried. The guards that were posted on the borders had been poisoned by one of our own and our enemies whom we had been trying to make peace with were now on our shores, their minds poisoned by Raven the daughter of Draca and sister to Livia."

What they saw next froze their blood. Many slathered bodies littered the ground left and right in the cruelest way imaginable, other raped or ripped apart. The number of the enemy was to great and the greatest warriors were over taken. In one image they saw Tannari fighting her own people as they tried to pull her away from the battle yelling at her that she must flee, she of course refused to leave her people until they saw Livia run to her say something in her ear that made Tannari's eyes tear up and watched as she ran to a hidden glen were a stone circle stood.

And With that the image ended and everyone was back at the council again.

"And that is how I came to be here." When she tried to take a step back to her seat she nearly collapsed. It was the bearded man that caught her and sat her down in her seat. She smiled at him in gratitude. _I guess I was wrong about my powers being back to what they use to_.

All were quiet for the longest time until Lord Elrond stood again and made his way back to the center. "It is getting late and we have much to ponder, I suggest we end this for tonight and return in the morning to finish." Elrond then turned to Gilgalad. " I know you must leave soon but perhaps your travels can be postponed one more day?" Gilgalad nodded in agreement, one more day shouldn't be to much of a problem and this was very important. He had much to think about tonight, more than he thought possible. The others nodded their heads in agreement about waiting to finish until the next day as well for it had gotten late and the sun was starting to set, then there was the fact that none had eaten. 

With that everyone began to leave and the bearded man walked up to Tannari with Elrond. "Lady Tannari this is Gandalf the gray a wizard of Isengard. May we escort you to your room?" 

Tannari looked at him and smiled. _So there are some here too_. "I would be honored my lord ." Tannari then stood on shaky legs and took the arms of both gentlemen and walked to her room as sad understanding eyes fallowed her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: Well that's that what do you think? Please review, your input is greatly needed.


	11. silly elf

A/N: Well I know it's been awhile yet again but things have been a little crazy here. Lot's to do and no time in which to do it. Well thanks to my reviewer. It's nice to know at least one person is reading and reviewing, but I am now giving up because of no reviewers. Nobody not even my friends or family seem to be reviewing, I guess it's because Legolas isn't in this one. I know I majorly suck at writing but I have all these Ideas that are stuck in my head and even if no one reviews or even reads, well; at least I'll have it written down. As you know I own nothing J.R.R.T. Well on with the story, not that it matters to anyone else.

Chapter:11

A new path

Gilgalad stood quietly in the hall watching Elrond and Gandalf escort the lady to her room. He stared after them for what seemed like hours when he finally began to wander the halls. He came to a painting and stood staring at it not really seeing it. She had said that some of her people lost their power being away from the island of her home world/realm. Does that mean that she could become mortal? From the story she just told, her powers were much more potent then they were here or is her body still adjusting to this realm?

Either way it is a good decision I made. I would die of a broken heart were we to be together and she would age and die like a mortal…Right?

Why then did this feel like a mistake? He knew it was the right decision to give her room to heal her broken heart. To remain a friend until the day came when she could love with out pain shadowing her, but this new information changed everything… Didn't it?

_In the end I will have to decide wither to give her time or to just to do as I've always done and forget my heart._

Pain began to form behind his eyes, the sign of a monster head ach coming on. Massaging the bridge of his noses he gave a tired sigh.

"Honestly old friend you think to much."

Gilgalad turned at the sound of Galadriel's musical voice and smiled.

With a sad sigh she gracefully moved to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what haunts your heart my friend."

He turned back to the painting with a frown on his face, upset that she had invaded his thoughts without cause or permission.

Reading this in his expression she smiled and shook her head. "I have not invaded your thoughts if that's what you are thinking? Everyone here can see the change in you old friend and I know you well enough to know what it is that troubles you."

Gilgalad's shoulder seem to relax and they slumped forward a little.

"And what advise does my wise old friend have?" He turned his head and smiled at her, a smile that did not reach his eyes try as he might.

"Learn to let things come as they will. I know you are trying but be careful that you do not push others away in the process. Do not give up on what might be so easy. Love knows not age or race. Or do you not remember Luthien."

"Yes I remember. And do you also remember what happened to her?"

Galadriel gave a sigh and leaned her head against his shoulder. "That's not my point. My point is they knew a love few could have ever dreamed about… I personally would rather have one mortal life with my love than an immortal one with out him. Love can transcend time, life and even death."

"And what of logic. I will die if I bind my heart to her. I would live on centuries without her if I didn't die from a broken heart. Even if I were to choose a mortal life how could I forsake my people for my heart? I am a king with a responsibility to my people."

"Logic and reason fly out the window were love is concerned and as for your people, they would celebrate that their king has finally found love. Be patient but not to patient. If you step too lightly you might miss much, she looked up at his sad face.

"And if I step to hard I might find a thorn full of poison and lose all. Besides, her heart must first know peace before it can know love. "

"And how do you know she will not find peace through love."

Gilgalad looked up into Galadriel's eyes. Her words were true enough but this is something he still needed time to think about. Although he would miss Rivendell and everyone in it, including it's newest guest, he was grateful he was leaving soon, to at the very least clear his mind.

Smiling again she walked off giggling. "Like I said you think to much, it's time you started to feel. Learn to fallow your heart. You have put up such a wall around your heart so that you won't be hurt, but that wall is stopping you from being loved as well."

When he was alone with his thoughts once again Galadriel words rang in his head. She was right but by the Valar, why did this have to happen now when there was so much darkness in the world when his mind needed to be on the problem at hand.

Greeted by yet another beautiful dawn, Tannari stretched and with a rather ungraceful yawn made her way to the bathroom to wash and get ready for a busy day. Today Elrond had promised to start teaching her the history of the land and he was going to start with the elfin language, so that she could read the books in his library. Try as she might she couldn't understand how he could trust her so easily. Her people were so trusting once, more so even than the elves, so how could he trust her. Whatever the reason she was glad they did. It made being alive a little more bearable.

__

Whither they allow it or not I will defend this new home with my dying breath if need be. I will not see innocence suffer again.

Hitting the water with her fist she growled. " Enough of this melancholy talk. It's time I looked to brighter things. Like my old teacher once said 'morn the past but do not live in it.' "

Jumping out of the water she walked to her towels and robe, using both she made her way to her newly acquired wardrobe. Selecting a light green one with golden trim and soft flowing sleeves she sighed at the fact that there was still no pants of any kind or any material to make some, not that she had had the time lately. While searching for her slippers that went with her dress a knock came at the door. Hopping over to the door while putting on a shoe she nearly tripped, regaining her balance she open the door to find lord Elrond. Giving him her best curtsy she smiled up at him and could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Ok, so it's been awhile for me."

Giving a joyous laugh he offered his arm. "Would you like to accompany me to see off our friends? Then to have breakfast in my study where we will begin your lessons."

Realizing today was the day Gilgalad was leaving she quietly took his arm after closing her door then quietly began to make her way to the court yard where a small band of elves ready to leave where gathering. Looking around she didn't see him anywhere so she went to the others leaving behind Elrond who was now speaking with the guards who would be escorting the party of elves out of Rivendell. As she was saying her farewells she caught sight of royal blue color at the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Gilgalad now talking with Elrond, seeing that they were busy, she continued to talk with the other elves who kept asking her to come and visit them as soon as she could and that her beauty would only add to if not out shine the splendor of their home and so on and so forth. _Geesh, these elves can really flatter a girl._ She was looking around as they continued, wondering how to get out of this when Gilgalad tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't know if she should be relieved or not, but when he bowed to the others and excused himself escorting her out of ear shoot from the others he pulled out a book. With a confused look she took it running her fingers over smooth, soft leather bound book, then tracing her finger over the unknown letters on the cover. She gave him a confused look.

"Lord Elrond says he with be teaching you our language. I thought you might like something to write your own thought and experiences in."

Looking up at him in surprise she flipped through the pages and they were all in fact blank, waiting for something to fill it's pages. Confused and yet still very touched by the gesture she held the book close to her, and smiling up at him all she could mutter was a thank you.

Happy that he made her smile he took her hand, kissed it gently then made his way to his companions.

Holding her gift tightly to her chest she made her way over to the others to see off her new friends. When they were no longer in sight she looked at her gift again. Flipping it open to the cover page she saw that he had written something in his language. Making her way over to Galadriel she smiled as the lady of light embraced her in a warm hug. When the lady of light pulled away she saw the confused look on her face.

"What is it child?"

Looking down shyly to her gift she slowly opened it and showed her. "What does this mean?"

Looking up at the lady she saw the lady's face brighten as a smile spread from eye to eye. When the lady looked back up, all she would say is "You must hurry with your lessons then shouldn't you". The lady of light left a gapping mouthed Tannari behind as she walked away with a very wide grin.

A very shocked Tannari was left standing in the middle of the courtyard as Glorfindel snuck up behind her and read over her shoulder and smiled at the contense of the book. Clearing his throat he made her aware of his presence.

"That look on your face in very becoming you know."

Spinning around she faced him nose to nose (after she stood on her tip toes mind you). "Oh shut up elf." And with that she stormed off to Elrond's study to begin her lessons.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into month until three months had finally passed and she still couldn't find out what it said. It looked similar to the language Sindarien that she was learning but still very different. Normally she was a pro at this kind of thing. Why was this so hard? Mind you the constant interruptions in her lessons didn't help. With the war happening she understood, but it seemed as though he was avoiding her lately. It could have been the accident that happened last month, but dang-it that was a month ago already, get over it.

Flash back

It was dark out and Elrond had just finished her last lesson for the day. She was curled up in a chair by the fire looking over the latest book Elrond had assigned her. Thinking she heard something in one of the dark corners of the room she jerked up in her chair and looked around, feeling comfortable in her surroundings again she settled back down in her chair. Completely engrossed in her book she didn't see or hear a very mischievous elf named Glorfindel sneak up behind her. When he was happy that she didn't know of his presence he very quickly grabbed her very ticklish sides and proceeded to tickle. This of course made Tannari jump up accidentally throwing the book into the fire and spill her whine all over the carpet. Seeing the book burning she lunged for it and began stomping on it to put out the flames mean while a laughing elf stood by watching. When the flames where out she lunged this time for the elf, who was of course to quick for her and threw her cape she had draped over the near by chair right over her head.

Pulling the cape off she looked around the empty room. When she heard a very slight noise coming from the door, she grabbed the wine pitcher from the table. She swore she was going to soak him from head to toe in red whine so it wouldn't come out of his clothes or skin for days. As the door began to open she quickly pulled it the rest of the way open and pitched the wine right at his face only to realize to late that the elf in the door way wasn't Glorfindel but Lord Elrond.

"My lord I am so.."

He raised his finger to silence her.

"But I.."

Now a hand.

"But you see I thought.."

Now two hands.

Realizing she wasn't going to get a word in she left the fuming elf behind, expecting to be banished the next day.

End flash back

She leaned on the balcony railing and breathed in the morning air when she heard a light thump five feet from her.

"Still brooding are we." Glorfindel chimed.

"Go away elf. You are on my list and it isn't a good one to be on."

"Oh come on now, you have to admit it was funny seeing Elrond come into breakfast with a purple face now wasn't it."

She stifled a laugh. It was rather hilarious to hear all those snickers at the table. Still, their little pranks they played on each other had embarrassed another and she was still trying to find something to get him back with.

"Come on, it's time for you and I to eat before our morning ride anyway." He held out his arm for her to take. When she still didn't take it he did one of his puppy dog looks to which he knew she could never refuse.

Finally, giving in, she took his arm and they both headed to their morning meal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the meal everyone seamed in high spirits. From what she understood they had pushed back the enemy's forces and there was at least some peace for the time being. A massive blow was dealt and everyone was celebrating.

Tannari was reaching for a pitcher of water when the strangest sensation over came her. Her entire body felt as if an electrically current were be sent through it. Still holding her glass goblet she began to shake and the goblet in her hand shattered spilling water and scattering shards of glass every where.

Elrond jumped from his seat and grabbed her bloodied hands. He kept saying something to her but she couldn't understand, all she heard was a humming that got louder and louder until the sound grew so loud she yanked her hands free from Elrond's grasp and placed them over her ears in a attempt to drown out some of the sound. The energy in her body was growing more intense. It felt as if someone where trying to connect with her from far away and it felt as if both her spirit and her body where being torn in two.

The pain was so intense she was screaming as loud as her lungs would allow before she finally collapsed to the floor. The last thing she saw was a very worried Glorfindel kneeling next to her cradling her in his arms.

A:N/ Well there it is. So what is this thing now……guess you'll have to wait and see. Is it a Friend or is it a Foe….I almost gave up writing this anymore because no ones was reading it but thanx to kala I'm back and I'll get these stories up sooner. I hope you like them and I may need help with my Quenya and Sindarin. So again thanx and enjoy.

Oh and a special thanks to kala goddess. Your reviews and help means more than you could imagine. Nothing but love.J


End file.
